


Is fearr Gaeilge briste, ná Béarla clíste. (Broken Irish is better than clever English)

by JMLeeds



Series: Drabbles GALORE! [1]
Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Could Be Canon, F/M, Gaeilge, Gen, IRISH HAVE BEEN KNOWN TO SWEAR AND AREN’T ASHAMED OF IT! AND I BELIEVE IT!, Irish Language, Jack being Jack, Jack being Smart, Jack teaches Irish, Jokes, Multi, Other, Real names exposed!, and also could be headcanon, funny insults, irish gaelic, self-deprecating humor and irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMLeeds/pseuds/JMLeeds
Summary: In this one shot story Jack continues trying (a bit in vain) to teach his friends his lesser known native language: Gaeilge (or Irish in English). Exchanges here and there result in hilarity, comedy, and fun!BE ADVISED: STRONG LANGUAGE MAY BE INVOLVED WITH A COARSE TONGUE FROM A SMALL MAW!
Relationships: Jack Sullivan/June Del Toro, Quirk bromance, Sullivatoro - Relationship
Series: Drabbles GALORE! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997578
Comments: 7
Kudos: 10





	Is fearr Gaeilge briste, ná Béarla clíste. (Broken Irish is better than clever English)

TBA


End file.
